The INSANE Adventures of the Soviet Ronalds: The Movie II
The INSANE Adventures of the Soviet Ronalds: The Movie II is the sequel to The INSANE Adventures of the Soviet Ronalds: The Movie. It focuses on Ronald McDonald and his group as they reclaim Ronald McDonald Hell from Discord, who is tricked by Colonel Sanders in betraying the Soviet Ronalds. Plot One day, Ronald McDonald is getting ready of the yearly Mario Party Marathon, where he will be playing with a few of his friends, including undefeated champion Discord. He and Ronald use to be sworn enemies, but they have since made up and are good friends, and especially enjoy playing Mario Party together. Ronald and the Soviet Ronalds get Ronald McDonald Hell ready for the Mario Party Marathon, which for the 1st time will be broadcasted live all over RMDH! Meanwhile, Colonel Sanders is groveling after his attempt to claim RMDH by stealing the deed failed miserably. He tries to think of a way to get back at Ronald and the gang, until he sees Discord heading to RMDH. He soon talks to Discord and says that Ronald doesn't want to be friends anymore, and that he plans to kick Discord out of the Mario Party Marathon because he would try to cheat. Enraged by this accusation, Discord soon heads to RMDH to give Ronald a piece of his mind, and with the Colonel soon following. Back in RMDH, the Mario Party Marathon is almost set up, with all the games being hooked up and Shy Guy, who is in charge of broadcasting the Marathon on television, is doing some last-minute checkups. As everyone gets ready for the big event, Ronald sees Discord coming in fast. Thinking he is just excited for the Marathon, Ronald goes to greet him, only for Discord to knock the clown down in a feat of rage. Ronald soon asks what Discord was thinking, only for the Spirit of Chaos to reply that it was Ronald's fault for kicking him out of the Mario Party Marathon and for saying that he didn't want to be friends anymore. Ronald insists that he never said those things, but Discord wasn't buying it. He soon started to warp RMDH to his liking, and promptly kicked him and the Soviet Ronalds out of RMDH, saying that if they return, he will throw their lives into utter chaos. They had no choice but to leave, and all the while, the Kentucky Fried Fiend was watching in the background, smirking. Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle was too busy playing some Mario Party at her usual hangout spot to notice anything had happened. She eventually decided to take a break and step outside when she saw that RMDH was in complete chaos! All the food in the Cafeteria was dancing, the Grimace room was overfilled with multicolored clones of Grimace, the Swimming Pool was upside-down, and Discord had made a throne right where the Mario Party Marathon was. Worse still, she saw the Colonel walk up to Discord. She had to do something, but before she could react, Discord caught Sweetie Belle by her tail, and decided to use her as a bargaining chip. Outside RMDH, Ronald and the rest of the gang were walking, saddened that they were kicked out of their home and that the fate of the Marathon was up in the air. Soon, they stumbled across Yoshi and Princess Celestia and Luna, who were making their way to RMDH to attend the Marathon. Ronald was telling them what happened when a letter soon flew past. It was from Discord, and it read that they return to RMDH for a duel in exchange for Sweetie Belle. They all soon headed back towards RMDH. When they arrived, they saw Discord holding Sweetie Belle by the tail. Celestia told Discord to let her go, but he told the Princess to stay out of this, since this was a matter he wanted to settle with Ronald. Suddenly, the Colonel walks from behind Discord, which sent Ronald into a fury. Ronald soon charged at the Colonel, knowing he had some part in this, but Discord stopped him, claiming that the Colonel was now his friend. he then handed Ronald a controller, saying that they will be dueling in some of Mario Party's most intense Mini-Games, as well as a few Duel Mini-Games to keep things interesting. The winner stays in RMDH and gets Sweetie Belle back, and the loser must be banished from RMDH forever. The stakes were too high, so Ronald accepted the challenge. As the challenge got underway, the Soviet Ronalds and others couldn't do anything but watch, as Shy Guy started to broadcast the event. The Colonel had a smug look on his face, confident that Discord would win. Through every Mini-Game, Ronald and Discord were neck and neck, until the final Mini-Game of the duel appeared; the infamous Slot Car Derby. Ronald and Discord try their best with the touchy controls, but only one could come out on top, and with sheer determination, Ronald turned out to be the winner! Both Discord and the Colonel were shocked, with the Colonel enraged and eventually dropping the bombshell that his plan of lying to Discord to get back at Ronald and take over RMDH backfired horribly. The others soon catch wind of this, and promptly kick the Colonel out incredibly fast! Discord soon apologized for the misunderstanding, and restores RMDH back to normal. He's also worried that since he lost the duel, he would be banished from RMDH forever, but Ronald forgave him since he was tricked by the Colonel. With everything back to normal, the Mario Party Marathon can officially start! THE END! Characters *Ronald McDonald: The INSANE leader of the Soviet Ronalds team and main protagonist. *King Dedede: The mighty ruler of Dreamland and Soviet Ronalds 2nd in command. *Grimace: A sentient purple testicle and Ronald's best friend. *Wario: The fattest man in the universe who loves burgers. *Donkey Kong: A large gorilla who loves bananas and Expand Dong memes, and is Wario's best friend. *Shy Guy: A mask wearing creature who is in charge of broadcasting the Mario Party Marathon in RMDH. *Stanley the Troll: A drug-addicted troll from Central Park. *Metal Mario: A metallic plumber and one of Stanley's drug-buddies. *Twilight Sparkle: A bright unicorn who was one of the 1st ponies to join the Soviet Ronalds. *Pinkie Pie: A fun-loving pony who is the announcer in the Mario Party Marathon. *Sweetie Belle: A cute unicorn filly and one of the younger members of the group. *Yoshi: A fun-loving dinosaur and one of the competitors in the Mario Party Marathon. *Drew Pickles: The gayest man in the universe and a spectator in the marathon. *Princess Celestia: The mighty alicorn goddess of Equestia and Ronald's crush, as well as a prime spectator. *Princess Luna: Celestia's sister, as well as one of the competitors. *Discord: A chaotic draconequus who was Ronald's former enemy turned good friend, as well as the Marathon champion. He was tricked by Colonel Sanders into taking over RMDH. *Colonel Sanders: The founder/mascot of KFC and Ronald's eternal rival, and main antagonist. He wants revenge on Ronald for his humiliating defeat the last movie, so he causes Discord to betray the Soviet Ronalds. Category:Movies Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Insanity Category:Swell